Cultura Navideña
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: Cuando vives en un lugar, te adaptas a ella. Pero ¿que hacer cuando abrutamente vas a otro pais a pasar "la navidad"?. Sakura x Sasuke. ¡regalo por navidad a todos los que me conocen!


¡Feliz Navidad!, este es un regalo de mi parte, espero que les guste…

…

_Cultura Navideña_

_-Los copos de nieves caían sin cesar sobre el pavimento ya enmascarado con el hielo, permitiendo la fascinación de las personas, ya que anuncia la llegada de la Navidad…_

¡Una mierda de nieve!

Nunca me agrado.

Muy al contrario a las películas navideñas norteamericanas, en mi país es siempre una ola de calor insufrible, no hay villancicos, no hay hombres de nieve. Sin embargo poseemos nuestras propias costumbres como los pesebres con figuras de barro y pintados por los artesanos del país, adornar las casas con luces o motivos navideños (adquisición de EEUU), y el inconfundible flor de coco que adorna y ambientaliza las casas.

La cena familiar es otra de nuestras presiadas tradiciones, a pesar de poseer padres de diferentes culturas, siempre realizamos una mezcla agradable entre ellas.

Mi padre es paraguayo de nacimiento, sin embargo mi madre es japonesa. Sus culturas enseguida sopesaron, pues, ambos estaban muy apegados a ellas. Se conocieron en Japón, mi padre gano una beca, estudio allí y ya saben la misma historia de siempre: conociéndose se enamoraron y…

El resto es pura suposición, además, no estaba hablando de ellos. Se trata de mí.

Vivimos en Paraguay, ya que mi padre tiene empresas que heredo de mi abuelo y mi madre no objeto nada, pues, yo ya venia en su planes y alegaba estar muy enamorada.

Hasta hoy, no había problemas. Tenía pensado pasar la Navidad en una velada en familia con un vestido rojo ligero y sandalias. Lo mas cómoda y felizmente posible para pasar con mis abuelos y tíos de parte de mi papá. Pero no todo seguiría su curso normal…

"Sakura, apaga la televisión. Debemos hablar"- asentía para que un ligero escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

Oh no, no dijo: _¿Podemos hablar?_ ó _Cinco minutos, no es nada importante_; al contrario fue ese _Debemos hablar_ quiere decir que delegar seria imposible.

"Nos vamos a Tokio"- no tuve tiempo de reacomodar mi mandíbula y decirle que no, pues la impresión fue mucha- "Lamento tener que decírtelo así, pero sabes que me disgusta dar vueltas al asunto"- sostuvo su mirada intensa sobre mi, aquellos ojos verdes que herede.

También deslizaba sus delgados y finos dedos sobre su cabellera negra. Tratando de no dejarse influir por cualquier cosa que dijera.

"¿Qué dice papá de esta aberración?"- suspiro y me entrego un sobre.

"Me concedió llevarte, me dio un permiso, es el que tiene entre tus manos"

"¿Para que me quieres llevar?, ellos no consideran nada importante esta fecha. La navidad para ellos…"

"Quieren conocerte, Sakura. Mis padres, es decir, tus abuelos. Anhelan ver a su única nieta, además no es el único motivo. Tú padre tiene un importante viaje de negocios y no estará para la fecha y yo me sentiría incomoda quedándome junto a **sus** parientes".

Seque la lágrima que se deslizo sobre mi pómulo.

Ya no abría fiesta después de la doce, ni el zumbido de los fuegos artificiales, ni clericó y mucho menos mis regalos.

Ya que a pesar de tener dieciséis, siempre me daban uno.

"Y, ¿cuando partimos?"- pregunte tratando de aceptarlo. No debía ser tan egoísta

"Dentro de unas horas"

"¡¿Qué?"- no creía que me den tan poco tiempo para prepararme- "¡Mamá!"

"Lo siento, sabia que si te lo comentaba con tiempo, formularias algo para no ir. Como los años anteriores"- mi madre conocía mis antecedentes. Y… ¡Rayos!

…

Llegamos a Tokio-Japón y nadie nos recibió como esperaba, caminamos solas por los pasillos del aeropuerto llegando a la salida hasta tomar un taxi.

Yuki pronuncio la dirección al taxista mientras yo trate enserio de verle algo bueno al lugar a mi alrededor. Pero fue fallido, los adornos navideños no me convencías por una extraña razón.

El primer tema fue el frío. El asqueroso frío atravesando mis poros, llevaba prácticamente como cinco abrigos y apenas me podía tocar el codo con la otra mano; Y luego la gente, perecían hormigas, de aquí a allá, sin mirar a los costados, ignorándose.

En Paraguay la gente era más calida, sonreían al verte caminar a tu lado, ofrecían su taxi, te invitaban a pasar primero…

Dramatizaba todo, pero, extrañaba mi país.

"¿Ya llegaremos?" – pregunte a Yuki, mi madre, que frunció su pálido rostro dándome a entender que me comportaba como una chiquilla.

"Pronto"- respondió luego de un largo y pesado silencio mientras yo me hundía en el asiento.

Por lo menos había personas más parecidas a mi, ya que a pesar de que tengo el cabello rojo estirando al rosado -herencia de mi familia paterna- tenia los rasgos profundos japoneses.

Una mezcla exótica y llamativa; me habian dicho.

Fije mi vista hacia la ventana, y por primera vez, aprecie todos esos rascacielos y edificios. Resplandecían con sus juegos de luces y carteles, anuncios de todo tipo. Todo lo contrario de Paraguay que tiene más vegetación, incluso escuchas a los pájaros estés en el centro de la ciudad o no.

"Quitate los zapatos, creo que e visto por aquí,…"- no la escuche y mecánicamente saque mi calzado, colocándolos ordenadamente hacia unos casilleros que estaban alado de la puerta. Mi madre de dio un par de zapatillas de valet, o eso me parecían.

"¿Cómo es que nadie se percato que llegamos?"- pregunte bajito, no quería provocar disturbio y a mi abuela le de un susto y matarla en el acto.

"Tenia las llaves"- solo respondió-"además, ya sabían que llegaremos"- añadió mirando con nostalgia hacia el largo pasillo con piso de madera que se nos impuso.

"¿Yuki- chan?"

"¡Okāsan!"- corrió a saludarla inclinando la cabeza; mi abuela no estaba tan vieja como la figuraba. Caminaba con agilidad y se contenía por si sola. En muy buen estado.

"Tú has de ser mi nieta ¿no es así?"- asentí, le estire la mano a lo que ella dudo.

"Oh, lo siento"- me aproxime a ella acercándome hacia su mejilla derecha y la bese, repetí el acto con el otro lado y me separe de ella ya que no me correspondió y creí que cometí un grave error.

Y así fue.

"Mis disculpas, mamá. En el occidente…"

"Tranquila, comprendo"

Me sonroje, ¿Qué pude haber hecho mal?

"Musume"- una voz masculina se aproximo y yo agradecí que rompiera la situación incomoda en la que estaba.

"Otōsan"- hizo una reverencia y él la abraso.

Mi madre lloro en silencio y yo solo presenciaba su reencuentro para las personas más importante en su vida y perfectos desconocidos para mí.

"Ella es mi hija, Sakura"- me presento lo que yo solo ladee la cabeza, tenia miedo de provocar mayor tensión o algo así.

"Es hermosa, pero que tal si pasan. Creo que deben acomodarse"

Y así transcurrieron dos días, ya me había habituado al cuarto que se me brindo, pero aun así todo se me hacia extraño, su forma de dar las direcciones, sus saludos, sus extrañas costumbres. Todo era nuevo para mí. Ecepto el idioma claro, ya que mi madre se encargo de enseñármela.

Este día caía noche buena y esperaba que un milagro pasase y me llevase a mi país, con mis amigos y mi novio. Claro que tenia novio, pero creo que ya terminamos, por que antes de venir nos estábamos dándonos un "tiempo", es un lindo chico pero cuando quiere era el peor de los idiotas. Suspire por décima vez. Hace cinco minutos había charlado por la wedcam con mis amigos y parientes. Todos vestidos con ropa ligera y emocionado por la gran cena de esta noche. No puedo decir que estaba feliz, pues mentiría.

Baje al comedor en busca de algo que tomar y luego echarme a dormir con una terrible depresión a cuesta, solo que, para entonces, literalmente, choque contra un tipo que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Sus ojos negros me hipnotizaron y su sedosa cabellera negra se mezclo con el color de la madera, su piel pálida-muy al contrario de la mía que estaba bronceada- y sus labios carnosos tentándome.

"¿Eres Sakura?"- atontada me trate de levantar, fallando desvergonzadamente- "Hmp"

"Lo siento, en verdad. No te había visto. Y ¿quien eres?¿algún primo sin conocer?¿talvez…"

"Cállate"- fruncí los labios esperando responder por su impetuoso comportar- "Las occidentales no dejan ni respirar"

Por la posición en que estaba, lo entendía. Mi pequeño pero aun así con peso cuerpo estaba aplastándolo y encima preguntando tantas cosas a la ves, creo que lo había mareado.

"Lo siento, otra vez"- me levante con éxito esta vez- "Tú ¿Quién eres?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"- se levanto para luego darme la espalda

"Hey, ¿adonde vas?"- lo seguí tratando de saber más que su simple nombre.

Tal vez estaba loca, podría ser un maniático violador y yo empecinándome a hablar. Nunca lo vi por la casa ¿Cómo saber si no quiso robar y yo evite su idea? ¿Por qué nadie no estaba? ¿Y como sabia mi nombre?, resulte ser más curiosa que inteligente.

"Deja de seguirme, si que eres molesta"- ¿molesta? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!, es él el infame intruso y se atreve a llamarme así.

"¿Donde esta Sofu y Sobo? ¿Y Yuki?"- me escudriño con la mirada, atemorizándome.

Había parado en seco y girado sobre si para encarar mi rostro

"Mira niña, salieron a comprar algo. Espero que valores lo que hacen por ti"- termino de decir eso par luego desaparecer de mi perímetro. Sus palabras me dejaron anonadada.

**…**

_Una cena._

Tal y como se oye, me prepararon una cena navideña. Con las copas y algo que se le asemejaba al asado.

_La intención es lo que vale, Sakura_

Tome asiento, aun con el asombro plasmado en el rostro. Mientras mis abuelos sonreían complacidos por lo que tenían enfrente-_Si, me hice más apegada a ellos, es decir, les hablaba ya que tenían un español casi perfecto- _pero para mi, lo que tenia enfrente no era nada comparado a los manjares que consumía.

"Saku-chan, sabemos lo mucho que significa esta cena para vos, por eso decidimos hacerte esta pequeña sorpresa y Sasuke"-apunto hacia un lado de la mesa en donde recocí rápidamente al intruso con una semi sonrisa- "Fue él cocinero, pues sabes que yo cocino horrible. Y el tiene cocimientos de comidas occidentales…"

"Gracias"- esboce tomando asiento, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Exceptuado Sasuke.

La cena comenzó y probé lo que tenia enfrente, el asado estaba exquisito, me pregunte cuando le abría costado la carne vacuna ya que en Paraguay es lo más común pero en estos países. Cuesta muchísimo según se.

Acabada la cena me hizo probar un postre japonés.

"¿Cómo se llaman?- tome las galleta en forma de pescado y la mordisquee-"Mmm"

"Taiyaki"- contesto Sasuke, mientras saboreaba el relleno de crema pastelera.

"¿Tu las hiciste?"- asintió mientras mi abuela se ponía a hablarme.

"Y Sakura, ¿acabaste el colegio?"- tragué la bocanada y conteste.

"No, me falta aun un año…"

"Y ¿que quieres estudiar acabado el colegio?"

"Medicina…"

"¿Tienes novio?"- fruncí el cejo, ¡No me dejaba ni terminar de hablar!, encima me preguntaba temas personales y por mas abuela mía que sea, aun yo no tenia tanta afinidad.

Mire a mí alrededor, todos sosteniendo una carcajada. Menos el ahora chef de la familia que solo asomaba una ligera mueca de alegría.

"Lo siento, no quise abordarte así, es solo que quiero aprovechar el tiempo para conocerte"- suspire pues a pesar de todo, tenia razón.

"No hay problema, eporandu katu*"- confundidos, incluso mi madre-que no hablaba nada el Guarani- me observaron.- "Perdón, pregunta sin temores"- me rasque con nerviosismo esperando sacarme ese mal rato.

Siempre olvidaba que no estaba en mi lugar natal y que el Guarani a pesar de ser mi segunda lengua son pocas personas que son trilingües como yo.

La cena acabo y el cocinero -como le apode- luego de acabar la limpieza de la mesa, se dirigió hacia mi.

"Degusto la cena"

"Si, estuvo estupenda"

" Hmp"- giro e iba desaparecer. ¡De nuevo!, que raro son estos extranjeros…

"Hey Sasuke, tienes buena mano. Espero algún día cocinar contigo, claro si es que sigo aquí"

Viro a mi dirección, para acercarse peligrosamente hacia mi espacio personal. Temblé ligeramente, retrocediendo nerviosa. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Parecía una niñita!, me recompuse cuando pensaba el ridículo que hacia.

"¿Sasuke?"- delineo la curvatura de mi mejilla moviendo las hebras rebeldes detrás de mi oreja.

"No"- luego de eso dio un toque con su dedo índice a mi nariz.

"Hey"- objete luego de varios segundos de shock, en la que el pelinegro ya se había ido.-"¡Tonto!"- susurre avergonzada, me había insultado al negarse a cocinar conmigo.

_¡A quien le importa! ¡Es un creído! _

Subí sumamente molesta a mi habitación temporal, echaba humos por la garganta. Lo odiaba, no lo soportaba, por linda o considerada que trate de portarme siempre acaba con una idiotez suya. ¡Por que lagrimeaba!, ni yo lo sabia. La presión de no estar con las personas que amas, el sentimiento de soledad me pesaba y al tratar de hacer un amigo- cabe destacar el único chico de mi edad que he visto desde mi llegada- es un grosero, maleducado… lindo y extremadamente atractivo, cocina como los dioses, tiene blancos y perfectos dientes, unas manos de pianista…

Oh no

Talvez el cambio de horario recién producían estragos en mí. Si, eso debe ser. ¡No me puede gustar un ser tan grotesco y sin sensibilidad!

Corrí escalera abajo, me saque el uwabaki, para luego calzar mis botas preferidas. Tome la gran campera que colgaba en la entrada y me aventure a lo desconocido. Camine lento y pausado, ya que el piso estaba congelado y temía caerme a bruces y lastimarme. Divisaba todo con otros ojos, la noche hacia un mundo total mente distinto, había más luces y colores, camine ya aproximadamente media hora, topándome con cosas bellas como edificios bien estructurados y gigantescos. Decidí preguntar a una señorita si no conocía un bar café que pudiera estar abierto a esas horas. Me comento de un lugar no muy lejano de en donde estaba y agradecí haber estudiado un poco su manera de dar las direcciones.

Llegando al lugar suspire por el vidrio nublándolo por el aliento frío que tenia, penetre dentro para que una campanilla anuncie mi llegada, tome asiento y pedí un café con Taiyaki, me habían gustado mucho, espere un momento para al rato sentirme incómodamente observada.

Me removí incomoda, hasta que llego mi pedido.

"Si que eres molesta"- me sobre salte al escuchar la sarcástica y gruesa voz de Sasuke- "Tu madre esta preocupada"- tomo asiento en frente mío, matándome con la mirada.

"Necesitaba oxigeno y pensar"- dije para luego dar un sorbo al café-"Ya me encontraste, dile que estoy bien"

"No, tu se los dirás. Nos vamos"- tomo de mi brazo jalándome.

"Suéltame"- esboce saliendo de su agarre- "Tomo todo mi café y me voy, pero sola. Ya no te soporto"

"¿Y quien dice que yo a ti te…"

"Cállate quieres"- estaba molesta, si. Pero Sasuke no se merecía que lo tratase mal. Solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento errado.- "me exaspero, necesito volver a mi casa"- declame con lagrimas en los ojos. Y luego de eso Sasuke pareció comprenderme, pues, suavizo su rostro y tomo asiento de nuevo.

"Te espero"- a lo que yo agradecí, en ese momento no recordaba que camino tome.

Luego de un rato largo decidí hablar.

"¿No quieres café?"

"No"

Negué con la cabeza, este tipo. Era imposible.

"Lamento todo esto, Sasuke. Se que no me soportas. Pero esto pronto acabara, me iré dentro de unos días…"

"No te iras"- me interrumpió dejándome consternada- "Yuki-san le comento a tu abuela que se quedaran hasta mediados de febrero"

Ahogué un grito ¿Qué pasaba?. ¿Por que ocurría todo esto?

Sasuke pareció sentir pena y trato de reconfortarme.

"Veras que es agradable. Me presto para mostrarte toda la ciudad"- una gran "o" en mis labios se formo, él estaba siendo amable y bueno conmigo.

"Gracias"- sisee limpiando una lagrima que amenazaba salir y la impedí.

"¿Nos vamos?"- pregunto cuando ya acabe con la bebida.

Se apresuro y pago por lo que consumí a lo que lo observe con reproche.

Íbamos a salir cuando un niño corrió hacia nosotros echándonos. Yo sobre él mas explícitamente.

¿Será que tengo un imán por Sasuke? Ya que mi margen de caídas sobre él supera el habitual.

Y no era todo, nuestro labios se encontraban estampados, juntos, encajando de una manera que casi lo concebí irracional, cerré los ojos y creo que Sasuke me imito ya que movía con vehemencia sus labios y yo trataba se seguir su compás.

Nos separamos acalorados a pesar del frío que penetraba de la puerta. Me levante con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. No sabia que decir.

Él sin embargo tomo mi mano indicándome que salgamos, todo ante las miradas de los consumidores que solo se limitaron a silbarnos y decir tonterías luego de lo que hicimos.

El transcurso fue silencioso y Sasuke no apartaba su mano de la mía, y no me incomodaba, al contrario sentaba de maravilla. Su calor era incambiable.

Pensaba que tal vez fue solo un impulso, o una manera de no hacerme sentir más tonta, o tal ves solo piensa que soy una más ya que fui fácil…

¡El me gusta! Y no se que hacer, trate de negarme estos cinco días, pero, fue imposible sacarlo de mi mente.

¡Rayos!

Nunca había sido tan complicada.

_¿Será que le gusto, o que por lo menos le gusto el beso?_

Me sonroje por mi pensar y movía la cabeza tratando de imaginar un arco iris sobre el cielo, cualquier cosa menos en él.

"Llegamos"- hablo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

"Ajá"- logré articular, para luego sucediera lo impensable.

Me beso y esta vez, fue por propio deseo.

Yo accedí gustosa y rodee con mis brazos su ancha espalda. Seguíamos con ese juego de lenguas hasta que alguien carraspeo en la puerta.

"Sakura, Sasuke"- nos separamos y volvimos las miradas hacia mi madre.

"Espero que tengas una explicación para esto, Sakura"- suspire derrotada, aquí comenzaba una de sus largas y aburridas charlas.

Pero aun así sonreía a mis adentros, ya tenia un motivo por el cual disfrutar mi estancia en Tokio.

Y a pesar de todo, no fue una mala Navidad, podría decir que luego paso a ser una de las más raras…

**…**

Bueno, ¿les gusto?

Ante que nada les comento que soy Paraguaya- ya lo abran notado- y quería comparar una cultura con otras.

Espero que se comprenda que solo fue una comparación a mi fascina la cultura japonesa. No quiero que allá malos entendidos..jeje

Notaran que había una palabra en gruarani (segunda lengua oficial paraguaya)

La palabra es:

* eporandu katu: significa "pregunta si que". Pero para entender como expresión seria; pregunta sin miedo, ó sin vacilación. Ó tambien "pregunta sin vergüenza".

Depende en que ocasión utilizas la frase…

Espero que les guste este pequeño obsequio por Navidad.


End file.
